Mine
by ScarletAnnVolturi
Summary: Edward finds his mate to be in a neglected newborn whose parents only kept her for their selfish needs. One night he makes a snap decision that will effect young Isabella's life either for the good or bad. K for now but Isabella is going to have to grow up.


** Hey guys! New story. Or one-shot. Idk! Depends on whether I feel like I can keep up with the chararters feeling and actions and not bore you all to death at the same time. I know I havent written in a while but I think my dad is trying to streghten our bond. He is trying to see the little girl I once was. Not the girl that had gotten caught shop-lifting, or got caught having a boyfriend, but the one who once made him proud. I feel like I upset him way too much nowadays. I loved the girl who won school awards and knew what kind of road she had ahead of her. Getting good grades, going off to college, looking at skanks in disgust and having people stare at her in envy because of where she came from and her high morals. **

**Enough with that!**

** This story is about Edward finding his mate in a newborn baby whose parents couldn't care less if she died in her crib. Edward visits her every night and is very protective and possesive of her. **

Edward's Pov

I sat there in the rocking chair that was given to the Swans as a baby shower gift. A rocking chair that wasn't used by anyone but me. Charlie and Renee Swan rarely ever came up to check on the child that Renee had birthed only 3 weeks ago. Even when she was wailing so loud I am surprised the nieghbors didn't come to check on the family.

The Swans had never wanted a child in the first place and only got one because of a broken condom one fateful, drunk, might I add, evening during sex of course. Or as they put it: A bad fuck to the horrible person I married one terrible weekend in Vegas. Renee hadn't realized that she was pregnant until it was too late to get an abortion. Then again how could she? She was always getting sick from the achohal.

The way she found out was when she started to mysteriously gain weight. Even though she hardly ever ate. She went to the doctors office and they confirmed her suspisions. She automatically asked for an abortion and how much it would be. The doctors said she was too far along to get an abortion. She threw a fit when she got home and blamed Charlie for the 'thing' that was growing inside of her.

Charlie wasn't anymore please about the 'fetus' then she was. Then they started to get gifts from polite people that were friends of the families they had grown up in. The people weren't aware that Charlie and Renee were heartless people who didn care about their child. They made up sobs stories about how they couldn't afford this or that and thats when the money piled in. Which they used for their own selfish needs of decided to start taking care of herself meaning actually eating, no drinking or drugs.

_'Uhh...that thing made me gain 52 pounds!' _I read the thoughts of Renee as she stepped on a scale knowing that she was talking about my Isabella.

I wanted to growl but I knew it would frighten the newborn that squirmed around in the crib that could have been pawned but Charlie realized if they pawned that they would have anywhere to keep the 'thing'. He chuckled as he realized that the crib resembled a cage and I rolled my eyes at that thought.

I had first discovered my mate when I was talking to Carlisle at the hospital where he worked in Forks Washington. He helped out with the birth of Isabella Marie Swan. The moment I saw her my world had shifted and she became all I could think about. I remember going into the nursary and watching her sleep soundlessly. Carlisle had to pull me out the door just to get me away from her. The nurses were scared I would try something.

I huffed and decided I would wait 2 full hours before going back to Bella. In the meantime I went to go and see what Renee was like. Not that I was going to go and introduce myself or anything. I just wanted to see what kind of a surrounding my mate would live in until she became old enough to be mine. I realized Isabella would not being growing up in the life style she deserved. Renee had Charlie sneeking in a flask for her. Apperently the 'damn nurses wouldn't give her enough pain medication.'

I shook my head at that memory. Isabella began to cry at the lack of attention she was reciving. I waited to see if Renee or Charlie would come up and try to even act like they cared about Isabella for a second but of course they didnt. I gently picked up the small bundle, humming a lullaby that I was working on for her quietly so that Charlie and Renee wouldnt hear if they came up stairs which I highly doubted they would anytime soon because they couldn't walk right. So you could say climbing the stairs was a moon shot.

"Everything is going to be okay, my sweet Isabella." I whispered and kissed her tears away.

I sat down in the rocking chair with her still in my arms. Her eyelashes were still wet and her wide brown eyes held sadness but also curiousity. She reached her small hand torward my face and I leaned in, happily complying her want to touch my face. I smiled as I felt her small warm hand touch my cheek, not even shivering away from the coolness of my skin. Her hand went to my hair, gripping it tightly in her meaty little hands while she giggled and I could help but feel entertained also. I loved the sound of her little bells chiming.

"When you grow up, you are going to have a new and better are going to love and protect you. They'll be everything this family isn't."

She looked me in the eyes. I knew she didn't understand me but it was like she knew that for now all she had was me. She gave a soft yawn after awhile and started to doze off until her breathing slowed. I stood up with her in my arms and walked to the window to watch Renee and Charlie leave. They were taking a long trip to Vegas not even sure how long it would be.

They were leaving my Isabella, my mate. She could've died of starvation because of them. She didn't because of me. I made a decision that once the Swans returned they would have to die. It just plain and simple. If they even remembered that they had a child they would come to retrive her. Or if one of the family friends wanted to see Isabella again. Only to find her gone. They would sure have a pay day with that. They would start up fundraisers to help 'search for their child' and unsuspecting people thinking that they were helping a poor baby would pay a bunch of money to the Swans.

I would then take Isabella. Raise her far away from here and if she ever wanted to know what really happened later on then I would tell her. I shudder to think of what could have happened and how she could have grow up. She could have became a girl who looked for attention anywhere she could find it. Especially in men.

I packed Isabella's clothing, dipers, blankets and the remainder of her formula in a diper bag. Pulling the strap over my shoulder, I picked up Isabella and jumped out the window. I used my vampire speed to return home. I knew my family loved Isabella but they worried about her parents. About if they returned home early, found her gone. If they would care. I knew they wouldn't.

My family wouldn't approve of me taking her so I'd have to get away with what I had on me now. I had $400 in cash and a few credit cards. I found the car seat that was still in its package. I took it out and put it in my car. I strapped Isabella in and got in.

I didn't know where I was going to go. Port Angles? Seatle? I knew Alice would tell me when the Swans would return and I would kill them off then. I didn't want to leave the two people I would have most trusted with the exsistance of my mate alive since they not only neglected my trust but also my mate. Her parents deserved what was coming to them. I would make sure they suffered.

I looked at Isabella and smiled. She was sleeping peacfully tonight. Normally she did when I was around. One night I went hunting and Alice called to tell me that Isabella was throwing a fit. Of course Renee and Charlie didn't do anything to calm her down. I stopped, ran back to feed her and rock her back to sleep.

I sped to Seatle where I was absolutely sure that no one knew Isabella and would recognize her. I quickly got there in 2 hours and to a nice hotel. I checked-in and found the room. The women thought I was a teen father.

_'She is a real beauty but she doesn't look like him.I wonder what kind of slut he got pregnant.' _Thought one of the ladies in the loby.

I paid no attention to them and went straight to my hotel room with Isabella in her removable carseat. I finally got to the room after a bunch of acusating stares that I had rarely ever gotten before but I didn't care. All I really cared about was that my Isabella was safe and with me.

She was still sleeping when I took her out of her cradle and held her in my arms where she still slept. You probably think I am some weirdo who stole a kid but am I any different then the werewolves in La Push that imprinted on 2 year-olds. Those two-year-olds were actually cared about. My Isabella on the other hand was not until I came along. Sure her mother could have given her up but she didn't for her selfish needs.

I watched her sleep not knowing what tomarrow would bring even though Alice was just one call away. For the first time, it was nice not knowing.

**Like it? Like it not? Review and tell me if I should continue.**


End file.
